The Darkless Nights
by Luscius Jasmine
Summary: A few months after the mirror destruction Link is haunted by nightmares. Zelda asks for his strenght one more time, and what if there's no more darkness when night falls? Discover the secrets hidden by Hyrule lost tribes. LinkxOC [tiny heavy parts] (Disclaimer: Characters from LoZ dont belong to me, only this story and OC in it.)
1. Prologue: The Visit

**The Darkless Nights**

**A/N: Re-wrote pieces of the chapter so it made more sense with the story. Enjoy ^^**

**By: Luscius Jasmine**

**Chapter 1:****The visit**

He rolled on his bed after waking up to the same dream of every night. Watching tired the darkness of the night enveloping his ceiling. Just how many times had he dreamt of that day when everything ended for him, the fight with Ganondorf, the recovery of the Hyrule and the parting of Midna. Just how many times would he have to replay those words in his head.

*Link… I… Goodbye*.

Was it the goddesses way of making fun of him? There was no way of knowing unless they came to him*Hah! Look at his face, It's priceless.* But of course they would never do that would they? *They _**are**_ goddesses not pranksters* he muttered to himself.

He felt tired, closing his eyes again he hoped to have a different dream. At least one less traumatic, but why was it that this night felt different from the others? Maybe it was the same and he was just tired of everything.

'**Ssscchhkk'**

Link was on his feet without realizing how fast he stood. His instinct from his journey had reached its peak. Link was looking for the source of the sound, staring at the emptiness in front of him he couldn't see anything, Din! He missed the master sword brightness at moments like this.

_What could've caused that sound?_

Slowly and steady he sidestepped to the wall where his sword hanged, instead of touching the weapon, he felt something soft and warm, he squeezed it and a moan came at him. Link quickly loosened his grip and took several steps back, almost tripping over the ledge behind him.

*Is that how a **hero** greets his guest?* said a feminine voice, but he knew whose it was.

*Is this how **_the_********_princess_** meets her kingdom savior?* He replied.

Suddenly the room was filled with light, Zelda's had lighted the lanterns with her magic before sitting in his bed. She fixed her travel cloak, then Link knew exactly where he had touched her and couldn't fight back the blush creeping onto his face.

*Are you going to stare me all night long?* Zelda asked looking straight into his eyes, almost as if looking in his soul, Goddesses that made him feel even more awkward.

Almost biting his tongue he finally replied *Depends if I can get to see more*

Zelda couldn't help but chuckle at his answer *If that's what you want* she said then winked at him.

Link felt his heart skip a beat. After Midna had left, Zelda became his best friend. She made him stay at Hyrule's town for a month before letting him return to Ordon, he discovered that aside being a princess she was actually just another girl at heart.

He sat next to her in his bed *Right enough with the jokes, so why are you here princess?* and before she could reply he spoke again *No wait first, how did you get here.*.

She took the glove off her right hand and showed the soft light emitting from the triforce *Magic.*

He rolled his eyes at her answer *So miss magician, what could you want with this humble farmer?*

The smile from her face disappeared *Somebody is attacking the citizen at night. We haven't been able to capture him and for worst we haven't seen him so we can't even try to deal with him.*

*And what does that have to do with me princess?* He asked sarcastically

*What! Link* she yelled at him *How could you say that!*

*Err… Sorry* he muttered.

She was agape, tears swelling in her eyes and before she could say anything else Link hugged her and stroke her hair gently.

*Sorry, I'm just tired.* he whispered to Zelda, she buried her face on his chest and cried like a baby who had lost his mother *I know you're having a hard time with everything, but you aren't the only one Zelda.*

They kept like that for at least half on hour, no words were spoken. He repeatedly stroke her hair softly, he noticed how sweet her hair smelled, the way it fell onto her shoulders, and how well treated it had been.

Zelda finally pushed herself from his chest, her face was a mess _I must be quite a sight right now_. She glanced at him and noticed how wet his shirt was *sorry… things have been too hectic* she said then stood up.

*It's fine, are you going back already?* he replied

*Yes, I can't stay away for too long.* Zelda replied averting her gaze from him.

*Oh… Have a safe trip, I guess* Link scratched his neck

_Din why is he so thick-headed sometimes_ Zelda thought

*I don't know either* he replied laughing loudly.

She quickly looked him, a blush on her face *I said that out loud?*

*Yup* he stood up *Anyway, I'll head to the city tomorrow and see with what can I help.*

Zelda took a step forward, and hugged him *Thank you, Link… I- *Don't* he said and pushed Zelda softly.

Zelda quickly remembered that those where the same words Midna had told him before breaking the mirror *Oh gods, I'm sorry Link.* he shushed her and waved his hand in a goodbye motion. She took several steps backwards and a yellow light filled his view, sparks floated everywhere and she was gone with a puff, just like that.

*One day I'll get her to teach me that one* he told himself and turned off every lantern.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

**Chapter 2: Alone**

*OIIII LINK! WAKE UP*

_Huh?_ Link heard the man shouting, recognizing his voice *I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE*. _Why did he have to come so early, I couldn't sleep at all yesterday_.

*I'LL WAIT FOR YOU AT THE LAKE* the man shouted again.

Link sighed, pulling off the sheets from him and sliding to the border of the bed. He sat and remembered what happened last night. _Oh goddesses _he quickly shock his head and stood up _did that really happen? _His gaze suddenly caught what was prove to what happened last night _damn_ his shirt was still wet from Zelda's tears, he quickly took his clothes off and took a shower.

_So now I must go to Hyrule castle huh, wonder how things are going over there._ He finally wiped and put on fresh clothes for the day. When he was about to head for the door, it opened with a soft shriek and a voice calling for him.

*Link, where are you?*

*I'll be over there in a minute Ilia* he replied and walked to the door.

There she stood, the first reason as to the why he left Ordon. The girl he thought he loved, but now he knew it wasn't that type of love, it was more like a brother's love *Hey, how you feeling today Ilia?* he asked walking toward her.

Ilia ran toward him and gave him a tackle hug *Can't get better!* she replied with a joyous smile on her face

*Right, that's the spirit. So uh, could you stop clinging to me and let me go to work?* Link said pushing her gently.

She glanced at him, '_Oh uh did I made her angry?_' _*_Alright, but we met after work at my dad house*

*Sure, gotta get going* he replied.

* * *

Link made his way through the village, saluting anyone he saw, reaching the ranch.

*Yo, how you feeling today kid?* the young man shouted from inside the ranch.

*I've been better Fado, now let's get this over fast.*

It probably was an hour before midday when Fado and Link finished herding goats, Link headed toward the Mayor Bo house when someone called for him, he spun and saw Colin with a wooden sword on his back almost the same height as the little boy.

*Link! How are you! ¿Are you going to teach me any sword strikes?* Collin asked almost biting his tongue in the process.

*Hey, cat got your tongue? I'm fine, and today I have business to attend to, sorry* he replied then spun again and started toward the mayor house, but before he could walk he heard a sigh.

Link knocked on the door, but nobody opened, he knocked again and still no result _weird, nobody's home?_ When he was about to knock a third time the door opened and he almost fell.

*Hey Link, How ya doin?* Bo asked

Before replying Link regained his balance, and shocked Bo hand *Good, I've got to speak with you.*

*Oh, sure come in, you're more than welcome here.* Bo replied motioning for Link to come in.

Link sat on the couch in the living room, while Bo looked for wine to drink.

*Oh here you are* Ilia voice came from atop the stairs

*Hi, come take a seat, you should hear too* Link replied not looking toward her

Bo finally came back with 2 glasses of wine and gave one to drink before taking a seat.

*What is it that you wanted to talk about Link?* Bo asked in a serious tone

*I got a visit from the princess, she needs me at the city to help with some crime cases. And I'm going to go at mid-day so I can reach by tomorrow night.* Link replied

*And?* Bo asked

*And what?* Link replied.

*Go ahead, you're already mature enough to take decisions for yourself, If you feel this is what you should be doing right now, go ahead.* Bo replied

Ilia sat there watching his father and Link. From a joyous talk it became so serious and gloomy all of a sudden, it made her feel awkward.

*I'll be coming back as soon as its over.* Link said

*No, you're not.* Bo replied

*Huh, what do you mean Bo!* Link shouted at Bo and startled Ilia, she had never seen him like this.

*Link. You would do anything for a bit of adventure, you couldn't be able to live here any longer without becoming mad and leaving anyways, I know you son. That's just the way you've always been since little. If you want to come back, come, but don't expect me to receive you with arms open and hot milk for you.* Bo said then stood up and left the room.

Ilia watched as Link floated in his feelings and thoughts, she wasn't Link and still felt that it was the truth. He changed after coming back, why was he so different from before everything happened. Where did the Ordon Link go? Who is this Link. She instantly stood up and slapped herself. These made Link flinch and looked where she had hit herself.

*Why did you do that?* he asked raising a hand toward her cheek.

She took a step backwards reflexively *You're not Link, you would never yell like that at Bo. You are a stranger, I don't know who you are!*

That felt like he had just been pierced by a sword. _Is she serious_ *Are you serious!* Link stated _She doesn't know me! What the hell! _*What is wrong with YOU!* Link voice started getting louder _Its so hard to live likes this after all I have done and here you are judging me! _*For Din's sake, STOP JUDGING ME* Link finally screamed and ran toward the door.

Ilia fell to her knees the moment he shouted at her, she started crying when Link had left. She understood why had he changed, and decided to leave him alone.

Link ran toward his house, ignoring everyone in his path, he climbed the stairs to his house then went to the basement and took his iron sword and hyrulean shield. Packing what little rations he had left from the journey of a month ago he left and mounted Epona which was right outside his house.

*Hello girl, we're gonna travel again, how does that feel?*

Epona seemed to understand him and nodded at him, he mounted her and started toward the forest. He noticed the villagers at his house yelling about where was he going and what was he gonna do, he ignored them all and softly kicked Epona to go faster.

* * *

After killing Ganondorf, most of the monsters in Hyrule disappeared along with him maybe there still some left. Link never felt so alone in his whole life, not even when he discovered that his parents left him. A year before he would be with Midna and before that he would be with Ilia, but now he didn't have anybody. Midna was on the Twilight Realm and he just yelled at Ilia, he could never return to Ordon with what he had done.

Link couldn't keep his feelings inside and finally shouted *Goddesses why? Why did you choose me as your hero then left me by myself! Am I nothing more than your toy? Nothing more than a pawn! * His voice echoed through the forest and not even the insects reacted to him, even nature had left him alone.

After galloping for what seemed like an eternity night finally covered the land, and Link knew that traveling by night was dangerous even if Ganondorf was dead. He stopped and pulled Epona over a small cave he had found, he started a fire with a bit of oil from his lantern and some dead branches he found lying on the cave floor.

When the cave was finally lighted, Link looked inside for any wild animal that lived in. There were some pieces of clothes and more wood for fire _Someone must have been sleeping here for a while_. Taking some of the clothes he coated himself and led back onto the walls trying to gain some sleep.

His dreams finally took place and the figure of a bluish slender woman appeared in front of him, *Link… I… Goodbye* she told him. He reached for her with his hand but catch nothing more than thin air as she vanished. He cursed many times, then the figure appeared again from behind him. *Link… I… Goodbye* he heard her again, spinning in place and reaching for her again, this time he fell onto the floor passing right through her. Many more figures appeared and each told the same thing again and again, until he finally reached for one and got hold of something warm, when his gaze focused on where his hand was he saw her hand and he instantly pulled himself onto her, a smile crept onto his face suddenly he opened his eyes and didn't believe what he saw.

A face right next to his, unknown to him, their lips already had met and the eyes of the woman were wide open. Link didn't react instantly neither did the woman, they shared the kiss in a loving silence, almost as if they had known each other for a long time. After a minute they finally gasped for breath, Link noticed that it was early and foggy, the fire on the cave was still lighted. When his gaze finally returned to the woman in front of him he felt a bit of blood on his lips, he licked his wound not giving it much thought.

*Are you alright?* the woman asked.

Link didn't reply, he simply stood there stunned at the sight of the woman. Her hair was jet black, long and straight almost reaching her toes, she wore a gray cloak long enough to cover her neck down to her ankles, a bloody red shirt, her shorts was dyed the same as the shirt and around her belt were many knives.

The woman stood up and Link couldn't keep his mouth closed when he saw the curves on this woman in front of him, she seemed like she was out of his dreams.

*Aren't you the rude one* the woman said then walked toward the fire.

*Sorry, was still sleepy.* Link replied and started toward the fire taking a seat next to it.

*So what's your name?* the woman asked sitting next to him.

*And here I thought I was the rude one, shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking for others?* Link replied

*Hoho so that's how you are, I like it. Name is Selina Tepes*

*Link*

*Just Link? No family name?* Selina asked

*I was abandoned…* he replied

*Oh* suddenly Link felt arms around his neck and found himself pinned staring at Selina eyes, grayish eyes filled of wisdom and courage *Then we're 2 already Link, I too was left abandoned. Alone with nobody to protect me from the fear, nobody to trust, to love…* Link listened to every word she said *You are alone.* that wasn't a question, it was a statement. She knew it *I will not leave you alone, I'll stay with you until you're not alone, and you'll stay with me until I'm not alone.* he nodded at her, and before he knew what happened their lips had already met again_. _

_Just who is this woman?_


	3. Chapter 3: Gloridified

**Chapter 3: Gloridified**

The day started with birds singing aloud, a relaxing breeze running wild and a loud girly scream.

*What are you doing!* Link asked not caring how he had made.

*Dressing, what else?* Selina replied.

Link finally regained his composure and replied *I didn't ask that*

*Then?* Selina asked

Link placed his sword on his back *Whatever lets go*

Selina leaned very close to his face, by mere inches he stood taller than her *Have you never seen a naked woman?* Link noticed her upper half wasn't covered and quickly averted his gaze from where it was going *I have*.

Mentally slapping himself, Link tried to control his thoughts. _Great. In between the sword and the rock_.

Instead of moving away from him, she stood there looking into his eyes, this made him feel more awkward _those blue eyes that would never betray me, it makes me want to…_ finally taking steps backwards and dressing what was left.

Link left out a relaxed sigh walking toward the cave entrance. Looking at the horizon calmed him *So how long have you been living like this?* Link asked.

Selina strapped her knife belt *For as long as I remember, why?* She replied.

Link pointed at the horizon, where at the distance a castle could be seen, still in construction *We're going there, and while we are together I want to know you.*

He felt Selina arms around his waist, '_Why am I not pushing her away! It's almost as if I'm wishing this' _He turned to face her, and there she was, their faces inches apart. It felt right to have her by his side, '_won't be alone_ _huh' _*You know I'm only using you right?* Link asked.

She didn't budge at his question nor how blunt had he asked, she leaned her head on his chest *I do, and I hope you know I'm using you too. Let's go before it gets too late.* Selina replied pushing Link to the side softly.

_What a woman _Link thought. Mounting Epona he noticed Selina didn't have a horse nor a boar '_dammed boars' _he dismounted Epona, and walked to her. She probably knew what he was going to do.

She flinched when Link lifted her and carried her in a princess like fashion. This made her blush *What are you-Shh, my horseless mistress, can't leave you on foot, right?* Link interrupted her while lifting her into Epona mount.

Selina didn't reply to his teasing, staying quiet over most of the trip toward the castle town, though she remembers hearing something along the lines of _'Taste like mint'. _There wasn't much to do while traveling, they occasionally stopped for a few minutes to let Epona rest and continue.

*This silence is killing me, is there anything you want to tell me?*Link said

_*_I can't think of anything right now* she replied.

Link tightened the grip on Epona but loosened quickly when the mare relinquished. '_At least she would speak to me, tease me or something. Gods I miss her so much, why did she do it, even after Zelda told her how their kingdoms could merge and become trading neighbors. "Link… I… Goodbye" _ Link sighed and leaned a bit when he smelled Selina hair.

Selina was lost in thought and didn't notice Epona reaction, but Link knew he was going crazy with so much silence *You know, I traveled this lands once when a certain event happened... Selina?* he said when noticed she wasn't listening

She turned her head toward him *Yes?* Selina replied

*You alright?* he asked

*I don't know…* Selina replied

*Do you not trust me?* Link said

She quickly replied raising her tone *Link I trust you if not I wouldn't be here with you! It's just…* she trailed off, took a deep breath and composing herself before continuing *It's hard for me to trust without fearing of getting hurt. I was abandoned, how can I know you won't leave me alone, Heck! Link we've met only for a few hours, how do you expect me to trust you!*

This was true; Link realized his mistake and halted Epona to a stop. He instinctively hugged her from behind *Sorry, but I'm not going to leave you alone. It's a promise* he whispered her.

The rest of the trip was a shared silence; it was so tense that if a paper had passed between them it would have been cut. Night was starting to fall and Link was lost in his thought when he glanced something from the corner of his vision. Instantly making Epona gallop faster, he motioned Selina to take the reins then unsheathed his sword, she understood quickly and gave him a bit more space to swing.

He expected it was his minds playing tricks on him, but **this** wasn't the case when from the shadows appeared a monster out of a nightmare story. Flesh hanging from what was his face, claws instead of fingers and a skeletal figure with tattered clothes. The monster jumped toward them and Link quickly swung from where the monster was coming, deflecting his attack, not missing his striking chance Link quickly swung his sword over the monster head, decapitating it instantly. He heard a small gasp, and turned forward letting a gasp of his own out too.

More than 5 monsters the same as the one from before, and one without a head stood blocking their way, Link quickly realized he wouldn't be able to kill them and instead of fighting with them decided that inside the city they would be more safe at least, Link took over the reins and lashed for Epona to go faster, she answered immediately. Link made Epona zigzag through the skeletons until they reached the gates and heard shouts coming from inside, Selina shouted at the guards to open the gates fast, but before she could finish the gates were already wide open, Link gave Selina the reins. As soon as they passed through the gates he jumped off Epona, and ran to the bridge to confront the skeletons that had kept chase.

Link pointed his sword to the one of the left noticing that only 3 of the former 6 had kept chasing them, his triforce began pulsing but before he could act his vision was filled with fire, rising one hand over his face to shield it from the light. He knew there was only one magician in this city who could do that.

The monsters whined in agony while the fire burned their flesh and left bones in ashes in seconds.

*Zelda!* Link shouted

*Close the gates* Zelda shouted from the back of the streets.

Link heard her and thought she was commanding him so he did as told, some of the soldiers along the streets helped with the gates. After closing the gates he started toward where Zelda was standing, but before he could reach her, Link had been surrounded by guards *Huh, What?* Link asked

Zelda didn't seem to notice what was happening, but she knew Link was coming to the city.

*Princess!* shouted a guard running toward her *Are you alright?* the guard asked.

*Yes I am, did anybody enter along with the monsters?* Zelda replied

*Yes my lady, a young mercenary who says he knows you.* the guard said

*Mercenary? I'll go see him myself* Zelda said and started toward the gates.

*Lady I don't think you should see this commoner. We'll send him back from where he came. You should go ahead and rest* the guard said before she could start walking.

That did it, she snapped *No, I'll look for him. Don't you ever again order your princess what to do, soldier.*

The guard flinched, and pointed toward the gates *Yes madam, sorry. The mercenary who came inside is at the gate with the other guards.*

*Thank you.* Zelda replied.

Link saw Selina surrounded by guard, She still was mounted on Epona *Hey guard, wouldn't it be better if you got us in a single circle?* Link asked

The guard seemed to not care for his opinion at the start, but suddenly motioned the other group to unite the circles.

Once they were together, Link helped her get down of Epona, catching her and taking her hand in his whispering her *everything will be fine, I promise*, she tightened her grip on Link hand.

Zelda finally stepped through the guards forming the circle, and saw Link, she reached for him with arms open and a smile forming on her face *Link! I'm so glad to see you're fine* Zelda said

The guards immediately lowered their weapons at his name; they knew him "Link, The Twilight Hero." One of the guards quickly took a step toward them and bowed *Sorry Sir Link, We didn't recognize you.*

Zelda motioned the guards to dismiss and asked one of the guards to take Epona to the royal stable. They started toward the castle and she noticed the woman holding one of Link hand but before asking about their story she would take them both to the castle and let them get comfortable

*How many rooms are available?* Zelda asked the maid who seemed rather excited, not averting her gaze from Link.

*There's only one room princess* the maid replied

Before Zelda could reply, Link did *We will take it* Zelda eyes went wide open when she heard him.

Selina noticed Zelda was about to retort and quickly told her *It's not what you think* this didn't make Zelda feel any better but at least she wouldn't retort anymore.

*Just guide them to the room please*Zelda said to the maid, then turned toward Link and Selina still holding hands *Tomorrow at noon I'll send a guard to get you, we have a lot to talk*.

The maid guided them toward the room inside one of the new chambers of the castle, Link noticed the walls and floor were not decorated; a plain and even gray color covered the walls and ceiling. He knew it was mainly because Zelda would first need to rebuild everything.

The maid opened the door to the room, and Selina finally released Link's hand, he didn't notice they had been like this the entire trip from the castle gates until here. Link was about to close the door when the maid took hold of his hand *I've been dying to meet you Sir Link* she said.

*Huh? Why?* Link asked, he looked back at the room and saw Selina undressing, he turned back toward the maid when she pulled on his hand.

*You are our hero Sir Link, if there is anything* the maid said, lifting Link's hand toward her chest *Anything* she said again and winked at him, he quickly pulled his hand.

*No I don't need anything, thank you, you may leave* he said and closed the door, he heard the maid swearing then footsteps trailing off.

*That was funny* Selina said

Link shot Selina a glare but when he saw her wearing nothing more than her lower underwear quickly looked away, he felt her hands around his shoulders massaging him, Link took hold of her arms *Give me a minute…* he started toward the bathroom door and she watched him until he was out of sight.

'_So cute' Selina thought._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: On the Road**

_*How many times do I have to tell you it's not that way, Its this one!*_

_He wasn't sure who was he speaking with, but it felt nice to do so *Come on, it can't be that way. I mean just look at the ceiling, can you not feel like a trap is set there?* he replied pointing at the ceiling which in fact had small patches were something had been hidden._

_*It's because it has traps that it's the correct course to take don't you think?*_

_The image of the one he was speaking became clearer and clearer with each word he spoke until he could make out who was he speaking with._

_*Look, I'll scout first then you will follow* the little imp said_

_*Fine, but it won't be my fault if you get stuck on a spider net or something* he replied crossing his arms over his chest._

Link eyes went wide open; still midnight. Recalling what he dreamt; how he used to argue with Midna on most dungeons whether it was for the fused shadows or the twilight mirror. He realized something wet, small and painful running down his cheek.

Link was about to stand up when he felt arms around his chest, there he recalled where he was and whom he was with.

There she was sleeping as if there was no better dream, still a stranger to him but she gave this aura that kept him interested in her. Her gray hair seemed to shine in silver with the moonlight coming through the small window in the room of the castle, he noticed she wasn't wearing anything at all and as quickly as he realized so he stood up and wrapped the sheets over her.

Selina mumbled something when he was wrapping her, but he couldn't discern the words she said, chuckling softly he started toward the door slowly opening, walking out of the room and closing it softly so it didn't wake her up.

Her eyes went wide open as soon as he closed the door *there he goes* she said.

Walking through the castle halls he noticed there were not many soldiers, or maybe it was the actual amount of soldiers, for starters he never knew how it was before Zant attacked, Link had to admit that outside of Ordon he knew close to nothing about the world.

Finally reaching a door that lead to the outside, Link took a deep breath, laid on the ground and gazed at the stars, the moon was shining brightly even though it was crescent moon. Link pondered on his thoughts when he saw something out the corner of his eyes, quickly standing up looking for what he believed to be something watching him.

For a minute the trees were still, there was no wind, no living sound until Link took a step forward where he was staring and suddenly a shadow appeared from behind the trees on Link vision, running away from him, birds flying, leafs and branches crunching at the steps of the shadow, Link instinctively gave chase after the shadow.

No guards seemed to noticed the shadow, not even the animals except the birds minded its presence, yet Link knew that what he saw was something that may be involved in the recent murder cases of the citizen, at every corner Link turned he saw the shadow running toward another path, finally cornering the shadow in an alley where the moon didn't shine, Link realized he left his sword and shield back at the room _nice going _he thought.

If the shadow hadn't attacked already maybe it was a simple thief or pickpocket so he slowly started toward the shadow.

*Who are you?* Link asked, still not making out who or what the shadow was.

A grumble and a hiss was all he got of an answer, extending his hand toward the shadow *I won't harm you, just trust me* Link said.

The shadow slowly walked toward him, occasionally stopping and staring at him.

Link felt a shiver down his spine when the thief hand was about to take his.

*That's it, I won't bite* Link said, when the thief finally took his hand Link exhaled and the next thing he knew was that he was on the floor and a knife was on his throat, Link quickly grabbed the arm holding the knife and the other on the thief chest pushing him upwards.

The thief left a small gasp with Link sudden movement. Making him drop the knife *pervert* the thief said.

*I'm not a pervert, wait what ?*Link said, pushing aside the thief. The cloud covering the moon finally moved giving light in the alley.

Her hood had fell, blue hair, innocent eyes, a green scarf around her neck covering her face up to her nose, hands in her chest *You abused me* she said.

*Oh no, you jumped and threated me, serves you right* Link replied dusting himself off, she sat aside him, staring at his actions like he was the most interesting thing in existence.

*You're creeping me out by staring like that, here* offering his hand to her, she took it and left him pull her up. Using a bit too much strength made her softly tackle him, quickly losing her balance Link took hold of her by her waist until she regained her balance.

They stared at each other eyes until someone sneezed behind them, instinctively making distance in between them and turning on the direction of the sneeze Selina appeared.

Link noticed the girl eyes widened at Selina's appearance *Master!* She shouted.

*Master? * Link said.

Selina walked toward them *I thought i told you not to follow me*

Link turned toward Selina *Mast-*.

*Don't ask* Selina replied *Let's go back to the castle room, can't explain this out here. Too many ears *.

As soon as she finished talking, they heard small noises over them, as if someone was jumping on the roof of the buildings.

Just who are you really, i need to know now!* Link shouted.

Selina reached Link,and held his hands *I'll tell you anything you want but please, don't leave me* she said in an apologetic tone.

Link grumbled but agreed by nodding his head, meanwhile the girl fixed her clothes while looking at them.

Walking through the town at midnight the three kept their gaze on the moon, the empty streets made Link shiver,this deserted look made him remember of the time the twilight had engulfed the whole land, Selina noted his nervousness and took hold of his hand tightly.

Elisa eyed them carefully pondering about why her master treated this kid like that but she left it alide.

*So where am i sleeping?* The girl asked.

Link pointed at the floor next to the bed *that looks like a warm spot* he said chuckling.

The girl pouted and looked at Selina *Master?*.

She seemed to be in deep thought, the girl called her again and she snapped out of it *Uh yes?* She replied.

*Are you alright* Link asked Selina, he took a step toward her but she raised her hand signaling him to stop.

*I'm fine, just remembering some stuff. Link move the bed right next to the wall please* Selina said.

Link did as told; meanwhile pushing he said *I'm still waiting to hear your name you know*.

Selina and the girl were talking on the table set next to the wall, two chairs each for one of them, and a lit candle on top of the table. The two looked at each other and laughed at Link.

The girl stood *My name is Elisa Chrode* then bowed and sat back down again.

*Although she calls me master, I'm not her master.* Selina added.

Selina took a deep breath and when she was about to start speaking again *The bed is against the wall* Link said, she rose and laid on the bed.

Confused Link asked *Uhm why did you ask me to move the bed?*.

*Cuss' she* Selina pointed at Elisa* rolls too much when sleeping so hopefully i wont fall if i sleep against the wall* she said laughing.

Her face instantly became red and she stood *I don't roll when I'm asleep! I- ouch! Owow ma toung* Elisa said while both hands covered her mouth.

The two laughed at her, after faring goodnights to each other Elisa jumped onto the bed next to the wall where Selina was and Link lied on the other bed at the other side of the room.

Staring at the ceiling Link felt the hours pass by, pondering about the events of the last days, everything was so confusing but exciting, this was the adventure he longed after Ganandorf death, after she left...

-o-o-o-o-o

Morning came by fast, and Link wasn't able to catch a single minute of sleep, he stared at the now filled with light window, he shook himself and jumped out of bed. Went to the bathroom, washed his whole self then dressed with a long skinny black pant which his belt kept it from not falling, a long sleeved white shirt, he didn't mind putting on his chainmail since they were at Hyrule's castle, he stretched and a stifled yawn escaped him.

Elisa woke up to the noise made by Link moving around the room,though she didn't get out of bed. Being close to her master made her feel safe, comfortable and warm but she couldn't kept herself curled against Selina when she heard the door open then close, turning toward the door she noticed Link's sword was gone so was him, springing up from bed and cleaning herself she raced to catch Link.

Running through the halls, Elisa felt lost until she heard the sound of metal slicing wood. After a minute of looking for a door to the outside she found Link slashing in different manners at an old olive tree, so old its base was wider than the castle gates. She didn't call for him instead watched him, shirtless and sweating, admiring the muscles he had built in his adventures.

She stayed like that until she heard some giggles behind her, she turned and saw some of the castle guards looking in her direction and Link was clearly visible too, to make things worst she was hiding behind one of the castle columns. Her face lit up and she turned again to check on Link, her face lit even more when she saw Link in front of her, towering at least 1 foot over her, her mouth went agape *And I was the pervert?* Link said, she frowned and punched him in the guts hard enough to make him bend in pain.

She didn't mind the glare thrown by Link, instead she sat agaisnt the pillar.

*Goddesses, what was that for* Link asked, still caressing his abdomen.

Elisa avoided his gaze and didn't answer instead she looked up to the sky, sun still rising and clouds tainted a golden color *It looks like it will be a nice day* Link told her, she finally looked back at him *I don't think so.* She said then stood and left Link scratching his head and muttering something about *women…*.

Soon after she left Link went back to his training when a soldier interrupted him.

*Sir Link, would you mind if we sparred?* the soldier said, fully armored and sword in hand.

Link watched him for a minute then nodded *Name soldier.* Link asked.

The soldier motioned him to follow to the backyard of the castle, where Link had dueled with the ogres leader, *My name is Herios Seak, Sir Link an honor to meet you*.

Each took place inside the ring, sword in hand and 6feets of distance between them, Herios took a bronze coin from his pocket *Once it touches the floor we start, the first to yield loses.* Link nodded and placed his sword on his hip, crouching and closing his eyes. Meanwhile Herios took a basic stance, right hand holding the sword in front of him, while the left held the coin.

*Ready?* Herios asked.

*Let's do this* Link replied.

Herios threw the coin high in the air then held his sword with both hands keeping his stance, both of them felt an eternity for the coin to fall, each gripping tighter their swords, sweating and nervousness rose each second that passed and the coin still falling when

_Clinck_

Link made an horizontal slash which was blocked by Herios completely, Herios pushed Link with the back of his hand making him stagger then he lashed a vertical swing at Link but it was too slow, Link rolled to Herios back and lashed "_clean hit"_ Link thought but his overconfidence made him miss the elbow coming to his guts, right after Link bend from the pain Herios spun with sword held horizontally, Link saw it coming and dropped to the floor and as soon as the sword passed harmlessly he jumped back on his feet taking distance from Herios whom was doing the same.

*Who taught you how to fight like that?* Link asked panting.

*I was born outside of Hyrule, my father taught me the way of the sword.* Herios replied then took a deep breath.

*He must be an amazing man, I haven't dueled someone with skills like that for a long while" Link replied *Get ready cuss' Imma' enjoy this* Link shouted then ran toward Herios.

*So will I* Herios replied blocking Link's blow then lashing at Link's neck whom parried the attack and tackled Herios with his shoulder making Herios lose balance and fall on his back, Link didn't miss the chance and jumped with sword pointing downwards. Herios quick reflexes allowed him to get out of the way but he still got hit by the shockwave emitted from the attack, Herios launched himself of the floor and landed both of his feet on Link's abdomen, _why is it that everyone aims at my guts_ Link thought then staggered back.

Once again both took distance from each other preparing for the next clash but they noticed neither the crowd gathering, nor the people cheering instead they kept trading blows occasionally bruising the other one. Although the fight seemed a bit unfair for Link, since Herios was fully armored and Link only had his pants and boots on, it still didn't make it any easier for Herios.

"Look them, this is why I chose him" An old man clad in blood red robes atop the old olive tree said.

Selina sat next to the old man "He seems compromising" she said "I can understand why you chose him but he still isn't enough." Selina replied

At that instant Link turned the grip on his sword so it would act as a dagger, allowing him more mobility, Link spun fast in place and caught Herios with the back of his sword.

Herios fell face front and growled, but didn't stood back up. The crowd went frantic at Link's win.

The old man made a face filled with rage, but softened almost instantly and hmpf'ed at Selina then disappeared in black particles.

Selina smiled at the duel results , but her smile faded when she thought of the saddening things that were abour to unfold. Shaking her thoughts away she jumped off and landed on another tree branch, repeating this process 5 times she finally landed on the grass and started toward Link.

Link helped Herios stand on his feet again, both shook hands and bowed.

*Amazing fight* came a voice well known to Link from the crowd.

Link didnt even bother turning to face her, instead he returned Herios his sword which he dropped after he fell. Herios gave him a silent thanks since he was out of breath.

Suddenly Link vision was obstructed by a warm darkness and two soft yet big things pressing against his back. *Good morning, guess who* the owner of the softness said.

*I dont know its a hard one to guess* said Link very sarcastically. Right after his answer his vision returned and the softness on his back was no longer there.

*You're no fun you know that?*

Link finally turned and placed both of his arms around Selina waist then pulled her up and spun quickly, the girl screamed but not because she was scared but because she was having fun until *EHRM*.

Link stopped spinning and let go off Selina carefully then turned toward the coughs. Eyes went wide when Elisa stood next to Herios who was as surprised as the the other two.

Selina took a step forward and hugged Elisa then tickled her sides. The girl at the beginning still had her serious face but after seconds she started laughing. Herios and Link joined the carefree girls playing.

The four sat at Link's room, both of the girls on the bed and the boys on the chairs next to the table, while they were coming to Link's room, Link explained a bit about his journey and connection to princess Zelda.

The girls where still playing with each other not listening to Link and Herios share stories about their homes and family. Of course Link felt a bit uncomfortable abour the family topic but regardless still explained that he was an orphan raised by the villagers of Ordon. This actually caught both girls attention, for the very first time Selina knew something more than what her info had to give from Link.

It was well past midday when there was a knock on the door.

*Its open, come in* Link said loudly enough to be heard outside yet the door didn't open instead a voice replied from outside *Shouldn't you be the one to come here? Hello royalty at your doorstep*

Herios looked at Selina, then Elisa then at Link, the last one sighed and stood to open the door when

BAMMM

*Nice!* said Elisa very enthusiastically.

The door had been blown open right into Links face, Zelda quickly came in apologizing by pushing Link head onto her chest.

Selina stood and bowed *Princess*. Elisa was baffled by what her master. Elisa did the same and so did Herios.

When Zelda noticed the other three on the room she felt her heart skip a bit and quickly separated from Link who still was groaning in pain.

Blushing, Zelda bowed back at them *Good afternoon*.

*I only know you from the little story Link told us but I'm already liking you* said Elisa whom sat next to Zelda on the bed.

Zelda laughed lightly and gave Link another apologetic look, this time he replied by winking back. *Well* she said *I certainly don't know you* she said looking at Elisa *i barely know you* this time at Selina * and you must be a new recruit or something* she ended at Herios.

Link started by Selina *She's Selina, my partner or sort of* then Elisa *She's Elisa Chrode, she's friends with Selina and a little of a thied* Elisa shot him a glare but he laid no mind *And this is Herios* Link said patting the man by his shoulder *a very skilled swordsman, and like me a farmboy.*

Zelda was about to speak when Link continued *And I'm your heroic, unique and charming knight * said Link punching slightly his chest, Zelda snorted so did Selina and Elisa then Zelda said fighting back her laugh*I dont know much about that last one, i think it was a bit not true at all*

Link huffed at Zelda response, after pulling his chair infront of Zelda he sat and leaned *So* Link sais, a serious tone gathered the other's attention, Link continued *Zelda, what can you tell me about the recent murder cases*. Elisa let a small gasp at the word 'murder' she clearly didn't know about it.

Zelda leaned just a bit, her chin resting on her hands while her elbows on her thighs. *They were sucked dry, close to no blood was left inside them. And there wasn't signs of bloodshed or struggle. The people have no connection to each other rather than living in the same city.*

Selina frowned *I know who's capable of doing something like that* she said. Eyes locked on her she continued *It may be a bit hard to believe, but humans, animals and spirits aren't the only things walking on this Earth* she was given questioning looks

*Vampires* Selina stared Link eyes, he gave ger a look of trust, she knew he believed her. *I know you, wolfie*. She ended

**A/N: alright so most must be thinking about another absurdly 'twilight' type of story but i assure you, i wont do that. Hate the plot on that movie btw, anyways back to topic. Thank you if you're reading this, its my very first fanfic and it took a while after the first three chapters to gather my ideas and thoughts. So I'll give ya a headsup about what should be coming soon on the fanfic: Wolf tribe, Fox tribe, Dragon tribe, Werewolves faction, Vampires faction, Twilii kingdom doors are open again, Undead and lots but lots of action in every sense of the word. **

**Once again, thanks to each that reads this fanfic ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so first: thanks to all those readers even if you leave no review.**

**This chapter is a bit heavy so please dont judge me, also starting from this chapter starts the first plot of the story so please enjoy ^^ by: Luscius Jasmine**

Chapter 5: Unwelcome

Zelda, Elisa and Selina sat on the bed while Link and Herios had placed the chairs next to them, this time it was Selina whom spoke.

*Well although i say i know you, you're still a bit of a mystery to me* Link frowned at her *Elisa here*she said pointing at the girl *Is from the werewolves tribe.* Selina said pointing at Elisa

Zelda noticed that Elisa focused her eyes on the ground. She could feel through the triforce the feelings of the girl 'exiled' was the best word to describe what she was feeling. Zelda took Elisa hand and holded it tightly, the girl changed her gaze and now it was locked on the princess.

Selina knew that better than hiding things it would be better to just reveal it all. From her origins, to their connections. Selina stood from the bed and started pacing front and back, one hand resting in her hip while the other had its nail being munched by her mouth.

It was silent and awkward; Tension building up heavily fast in the room. Herios stared Elisa almost like she would transform any minute, but he couldn't figure how would she look as a werewolf. He didn't even know how one looked! It seemed unbelievable that this blue haired and innocent looking girl was a werewolf to start with but he saw Link seriousness on the matter he could see him solving the puzzle inside his head.

A few minutes passed and still none spoke. Selina pacing even faster she was grabbed by the waist and thrown softly onto the other bed. The group quickly looked at Link whom had stood and scratched his head, a mischievous grin in his smile.

*Look, if she's a werewolf so what?* Link said, everyone in the room was perplexed by his words

*I was for a short time a wolf and i saw things mostly humans would never see in their whole lives. Not even their descendants! It really isn't that surprising you know.* he said

Zelda stood and pulled Elisa too *Link is right, it doesn't matter, lets continue this sesion later at nightfall here again.* Zelda said, letting go of Elisa she walked toward the door *Soldier Herios, you're to be here later too.* Herios quickly stood and bowed *Yes, ma'am* with that she left.

A grumble coming from the less expected person came, Herios, Elisa and Link spun toward the sound only to find Selina caressing her tummy with a deep blush crossing her cheeks.

*I guess we should head toward the dining room then* Herios said, suppressing his laugh the best he could.

Herios was the first to leave the room, followed closely by Elisa. Link and Selina hadn't left the room yet, she still sat on the bed, while Link stood a few feet away, he walked toward her and sat next to her.

*Who're you?* Link asked bluntly.

*I should be on the same standing as your Zelda, maybe higher, but something happened* Selina replied weakly, eyes tearing. Link placed his arm on her shoulder.

*Lets go eat, you're with me for now. I won't leave you alone so don't worry, and I'm pretty sure Elisa wont either* Link said. He stood and offered his hand.

Selina took it and went first. She called for Elisa to wait her. Link was left alone in the room. He closed the door and went straight to the wardrobe.

O - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - O

Four hours earlier

At the borders of the lost woods an old hunter camped, he sat next to his tent on a log reading a book. Years hadn't been gentle on the hunter at all, scars from pasts events could be seen on his arms and face. His attention was caught by a small brown animal hiding behind a nearby tree. The hunter grinned, he had found his dinner. Slowly pulling his bow from the tent, he shifted a bit his position to prepare the arrow. His gaze never left the animal, he pulled the string with the arrow, the bow creaked at the strength used on it.

The hunter blinked at the next thing he saw was his hands rolling on the floor, his bow broken, and his vision very close to the ground but he knew he was vertically. His vision darkened each second, his body or what was left of it went cold, right before dying he heard laughter, the small brown fox was laughing in his face *One does not mess with the fox tribe and lives to tell* came a small screechy voice. The hunter closed his eyes and gave his last breath.

Two hours later a small carriage came directly to the hunter's tent, a young kid with his mother dropped by. *Uncle! You there!?* the kid shouted, they heard no response. *he's probably just hunting right now, let's wait him inside the tent* said his mother, the kid nodded and ran inside.

*AHHHHHHH!* the kid screamed

His mother dropped the basket of fruits she carried and ran to his child, or what was left of him. Inside the tent were 4 foxes, each had a limb from the kid, his head still attached to his upper body half conscious, and next to him, his uncle head, missing both eyes and an ear. The mother fell to her knees and vomited, when her gaze returned to the inside of the tent, all the foxes stood in front of her. She smiled the best she could and a tear came down her cheek before filling the air with a scream.

*Man that was the best, did you see that woman's reaction!* said a young male voice from inside the tent.

*Yeah, completely unique you know. Although she broke down fast if you ask me* replied another man almost the same age as the last one.

*You guys gross me, how could you do that to her, and with the kid still conscious! God i only came to check on you and this is what I find!* said a young female voice this time

*None of us here has had a woman for at least months, you know sometimes instincts just take over* said a deep male voice, this one was the oldest.

*Aside from that, the meal was amazing. I can't believe how easily the hunter died though* said another female voice.

*I can't take this anymore, I'm leaving.* said the young female voice

A small scarlet red fox emerged from the tent and ran toward Hyrule's castle; with the speed the fox had she would be reaching Hyrule in an hour at most.

*Goddesses I really can't believe they're from the same tribe, they're so evil it shames our tribe! How the elders could just let them be and do whatever they please* she spoke to herself.

She kept silent for the rest of the sprint, climbing the outside wall of the castle citadel, she sneakily stole some fruits from the market street, eating them on the spot and made her way towards the castle jumping from roof to roof until she landed inside the castle gardens.

There she saw a crowd had formed, sneaking between their legs she came to a halt when she saw two youngsters fighting, one was a soldier while the other had been fighting with only his pants. She watched being careful of not being stepped on. She thought the armored one would win since he would receive less damage but as soon as she thought it, the shirtless youngster spun and caught the soldier off-guard giving him the win.

It was all fun until the crowd started dissipating, some stepped on her tail. When she was about to turn and leave; she heard a familiar voice. At this the fox hid behind a tree to avoid any more misfortune, she tried locating the woman whom spoke but couldn't find her anymore hut she saw the two youngsters together and two other girls, so she decided to follow them.

She sneakily hid behind the wardrobe inside of Link's room, perked her ear and listened to every single detail of the conversation mainly focusing on the youngster who had fought shirtless. It was midday already and she still lay listening. She heard about the murder cases, about the vampires and realized that Selina was there.

After she thought that everyone had left, she carefully walked out the wardrobe.

O - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - O

Present time

Link undressed and threw his clothes on the laundry bin, he opened the wardrobe and grabbed his boxers, his old twilight hero pants and another white sleeveless shirt.

Link had only his boxers on when something heavy fell on him from the wardrobe, his eyes were closed from the pain _did the wardrobe just fell on me! _

*Urgh, what the!?*

Link heard the voice, _female_ he thought bitterly

*Uhh, i should be the one asking that* asked Link, more like grumbling than speaking.

*Gasp!* said the female, quickly standing from on top of Link

Link's pain finally receded and he made out the blur in front of him. A girl no older than him, her hair was a deep sea blue, long enough to reach her knees but it was knotted in a funny way(your guess) her eyes shined a fiery red contrasting her hair color, her skin pure white almost like snow, she resembled Zelda's features though she had a lot less volume on certain areas...

The girl studied Link, her eyes carefully traced every detail of his body, it wasn't huge or skinny, but more like 'compacted', she had a clear view of everything, well almost everything. *Uhm, hi there* she said

Link stared her *Hello?* he replied, he still laid on the floor.

Her face clearly showed signs of sadness *I'm sorry, but now that you have seen me I can't let you live, farewell **human*** She spat the word with a lot of hatred.

Right after she spoke, she launched herself at Link, knuckles hit right in the center of his abdomen, Link winced at the sharp pain sent through his whole body, he had already been hit more than enough on his stomach! He quickly took hold of her wrist and pulled himself up using her as a phalanx. She lost her balance and fought back back to regain it. She fell face front onto the floor. She hissed clearly in rage!

Link took hold of his sword hidden behind the wardrobe and prepared for her to launch at him again but what happened left his mouth rolling on the floor.

The girl raised still facing the opposite direction of Link, she muttered something quickly, Link couldn't hear her, when suddenly she was enveloped by a red light, shining strongly. Link looked at the girl feet and found a magic circle around her, when his gaze returned to her back her hair had started dyeing a scarlet-red, and fused with her body. Her bones started reforming; she got on all fours and hissed, after a minute she had transformed into a red-scarlet fox. She heighted the same as Link on his wolf form.

She spun, her fox eyes fixated on his *Name of your reaper: Emily*. Even though her mouth didn't move while she spoke, he heard her clearly. A small tattoo resembling a fire with nine flames between her ears caught his attention.

Emily launched at Link with blinding speed, he reflexively stepped out of the way. Even with his fast reflexes Emily scratched his shoulder, but landed on the wall head on. Link spun at the noise and tremor the clash made.

*You okay?* Link asked not dropping his guard.

*Yeah, Urgh!* Emily answered shaking herself and trembling.

*You're obviously not okay. Look you can try and kill me later but for now I need to know what's wrong with you.* Link said, still not dropping his guard

*Try!?, who do you think you are to say i could 'try' if i had sleep for the last 2 days i would've already make you drown in your own blood!* she replied angrily, snaring her fangs at him. Ready to jump.

Link dropped his sword and sat in a meditation position, Emily was stunned by him lowering his guard, about to jump again she saw Link's face twitch, then suddenly Link was no more a _human _but a _Wolf _she leaped back and trembled.

*What the hell is a wolf doing here! And that size you're obviously royalty!* she screeched

*Not royalty, just big* Link said, he added one more thing to the list of questions for Selina.

Emily seemed to calm down and reverted to her human form, her hair returned a deep sea blue and this time it wasn't knotted, it was perfectly divided in 3 braids from her collarbone falling down to her knees. *I apologize for my rudeness, i thought you were a disgraceful human, I've got nothing against one of our kind* Emily said

Link returned human, *I apologize too, didn't know about you.* he said, trying to act like he knew about what she was talking to avoid another fight *Listen, I'm hungry and i want to eat, so either wait for me here or come with me* Link raised one hand *But if you come with me, promise to stay put* he said offering his hand to her.

Emily nodded and took his hand, he smiled *First lemme finish dressing*.

O - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - O

*Why is he taking so long?* Elisa asked

Herios, Selina and Elisa sat in one of the tables at the dinning room in the castle, it was huge, there were at least 20 other tables and each with 6 seats, everything on the first floor of the castle. It was a good thing that Zelda decided to makeover the castle rather than just reconstruct it.

*he's just changing his clothes or taking a bath, we might as well start eating without him!* said Herios waving his hands like he knew Link from kids, maybe being raised he same way had something to do with it.

A maid came holding a large plate filled with rice, a complete roasted chicken and 4 small plates stacked together with the forks atop it. She laid the things on the table, slightly chuckling at the group reaction of drooling. Minutes later she came back with 4 small wooden glasses and placed them next to each, leaving the last one next to the large plate.

*Hey guys, sorry for the wait* Link shouted from the door of the dinning room, still holding the hand of an embarrassed Emily.

The group watched as Link dragged Emily toward where they sat. Selina as soon as she saw Emily at the door, continued eating like nothing, but Elisa and Herios reaction was slightly different. Both had their forks on their mouths, eyes wide and shocked.

Link pulled the chair for Elisa to sit, she gladly took it. Link sat next to Selina and Emily. Herios sat next to Elisa on the other side of the table.

Herios was the first to speak after gulping *So it seems each time you're left alone you find another girl* he said chuckling.

Link laughed at his comment, took the last plate and served himself but gave the plate to Emily, she nodded shyly and started eating. *Her name is Emily, and you may want to watch your words pal* said Link

O - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - O

After a lot of explaining from Link as to how he met Emily, the group was satisfied and gave him space to do whatever he wanted. Herios went back to the trainees quarter outside the castle, Selina told Link something secretly to his ear and commanded Elisa to leave with her to look for 'something'. Emily had nowhere to go so Link told her to stick with him for a while.

Link told one of the butlers to deliver Zelda that he would be outside the town until evening. The butler nodded and gave Link a sac filled with food rations for emergencies. Link accepted it.

Link and Emily were on the castle gates to the town, when she suddenly stopped. Eyeing the town center from their position. Slightly shacking.

*Why are you shaking?*

*I'm not shaking... * she replied

Link took her hand and pulled her but she slapped his hand as quickly as he tried.

*Why do you coexist with these stinking humans!?* Emily yelled

Link bit his toungue and inhaled deeply.

*Answer me!* she yelled harder, this caught the attention of the guards at the gate.

Link stepped infront of her and took her by the arm, she tried freeing herself but to no avail. Link grip was too strong it started to hurt, the guards were jogging toward them but when they reached the place. They were no longer there.

Link pulled very hard each step he took, Emily still trying to free herself tripped and fell. Link helped her stand up, but still held her by her arm. She finally stopped fighting back and followed.

They stood outside Telma's bar, she hadn't noticed Link had set her arm free, Link shook his head and started toward the town's gate, she followed closely holding him by his shirt. Once outside Link shape shifted so did Emily.

Link wolf form had gotten bigger from the last time he had fought Ganondorf. He growed at least a foot taller and weighed 20 more pounds. Beside him the Scarlet red fox was a bit smaller yet no less menacing than him.

After she had yelled at him they hadn't shared a single word, they walked farther from the eastern gate, and sat under a big tree, both still in their animal form.

*You...* started Link startling Emily.

*Yes?* She replied shortly after regaining her composure.

*Do you like this place?* Link asked

Emily wasn't sure of how to answer, by this place he meant where they sat or the castle town. *Uh i don't know...* she replied

They fell silent again, the nice breeze running wild and birds chirping loudly, nothing could make this spot better. Emily started to feel bad about yelling Link, she had lost her cool just because of some humans and let her anger out on one of her kind.

*Hey Link... I'm sor-*

*Oh but look what we've got here*

Link quickly took a battle stance and stared at the man whom interrupted

*Hey there* said the man *Bingo, i was looking for you, you see, three of my servants didn't return yesterday so i came to obliterate the one who made this* he finished then raised both arms, two circles formed right infront of him and two skeletal figures rose, very similar to the ones that had chased Link.

*Emily, take care of the skeletons* Link commanded, the fox nodded and sprinted toward the skeletons, she hit both on their chest with her tail, both turned their attention to her and started lashing their claws at her, she dodged all of the hits and baited the skeletons far away from the man.

*Phillip's the name Mr. Link* the man said, he wore a coat covering his neck down to his feets, his hood was off and showed his young age, blonde and sick grin.

Link instinctively jumped, jaws ready to kill. Phillip dodged the attack, Link quickly spun and smacked Phillip with his tail leaving the man with no air, Phillip kicked Link's leg and punched his side. Link leaped outside of Phillip range and shook his head.

*You aren't half bad for a non-royal wolf* said Phillip *But I'm affraid i must leave, we shall continue our fight sooner than what you expect, Link, also you may want to treat your friend* he laughed hysterically then disappeared in black particles.

Link frantically searched for Emily, he howled her name, after minutes he heard a small noise behind the trees, Link ran toward the sound quickly thinking the worst scenario, he reached a severely wounded and unconscious scarlet red fox, heavily bleeding. Link grabbed Emily by her fur and placed her on his back. After securing she wouldn't fall he sprinted toward the castle.

Link ran as fast as his muscles allowed him, quickly closing in to the town. It had been not so long ago when he had to carry Midna like this, her body was cold and her life was being drained, the only difference was it wasn't raining. Once again she crossed his mind, he saddened, but shook his feelings aside. Right now he needed to bring Emily to Zelda.

The townspeople freaked at the wolf, stepping or stumbling aside, gorons like hyruleans shaked in fear. Link pressed forward oblivious to the stares, Link tackled the door to the castle and howled in the castle reception. The whole castle heard the cry, not even a minute had passed when Zelda appeared from one of the halls. She instantly recognized the wolf, her hero, and saw the blood trail behind him. She quickened her pace and chanted.

*Oh light spirits thy share our world, share me your blessing to heal those wronged* said Zelda, placing her hands on the fox, closing her eyes and focusing, many of the butlers, maids and soldiers watched in fear of the giant wolf, and feared even more that it would attack their princess.

The wounds slowly on the foxs slowly closed, Link didn't had a scratch on him, but his fur was tainted red from her blood. After all her wounds closed Zelda was gasping, tired from the use of the triforce. Link licked her cheek as a thanks and sprinted outside the castle. Once he made sure nobody was seeing he reverted and took off his shirt, using it to hid the fox in his hands. He jogged to his room, silently thanking for the commotion he made since nobody was on the halls.

He opened and quickly closed the door, placing the fox on the bed. Shortly after Zelda came in and closed the door, locking it.

*What happened?* Zelda asked still huffing a bit

*We were attacked* Link replied searching in the wardrobe for another shirt

*I can see that* sarcasm in Zelda's voice was clear *I want the details.* she ordered at Link. It wasn't every day she'd be this serious and less with Link even more with how he broke along with the mirror at Gerudo's chamber.

Link put on his new shirt and motioned Zelda to take a chair, he detailedly told her everything. From the moment Zelda had left his room, through Selina's position and Emily's appearance to their current place.

O - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - O

The moon was on the horizon, slowly climbing to its rightful place and envelop everything with the night. Citizens slowly crept back to their homes leaving the town without a soul on the streets. The moon brought along with the shadows, a cold, sinister fog which enveloped slouly everything. Animals sent to a deep slumber and humans quickly following.

At the castle the whole group of Link's 'friends' sat on his spare bed, some on the chairs. Emily had yet to wake up though she reverted to being human halfway through her sleep.

*Did you found anything?* asked Zelda glancing at Selina and Elisa.

Elisa worried about the girl on the bed *I couldn't find anything, not a trace princess* she said

*Me neither, sorry Zelda* said Selina, Link noticed Selina didn't call her princess like Elisa did.

Herios sat at one of the chairs staring Elisa, when Link nudged him with the elbow he came back to his senses *Ah, uh the captain told the citizen to stay in their homes for tonight. Anyone who was seen on streets except guards would be arrested.* he said keeping his eyes on Elisa.

*I see* replied Zelda

The group shared the silence for a short while until Link stood.

*Zelda* Link said *You may want to cast a shield for this room*

Everyone in the room gave him questioning looks

*Do it!* he yelled keeping his eyes on the window where the fog started to get in.

Zelda closed her eyes. She started shining, so did each person on the room except Link.

*Dammit* he said and transformed into his wolf form hoping the goddesses would help him, the fog now covered everywhere inside and outside of Hyrule town. The moon light shined so brightly through the window then it no longer did. The hero ran to the window and looked outside.

*There's ...* he started his voice shaky

Selina eyes widened, she knew all too well what happened *It can't be!* she whispered

Link turned back at the group still in his wolf form.

*There's no moon.*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hey, missed me?

*There's no moon* Link said, standing next to the window in his wolf form.

*That can't be* said Herios quickly standing and ran to the window confirming with his own eyes there wasn't a moon anymore.

Zelda still kept her eyes closed, concentrating on maintaining the shield. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed there was no fog anymore, she stopped the shield.

*Something must be wrong with the moon spirit* Zelda said gasping and huffing at the amount of magic used then she went and laid on the bed.

Selina caressed the princess hair after she had laid on the bed next to her *Link, you and Elisa should go and check how's the town* she said in a commanding voice.

Link nodded and walked next to Elisa that was standing in the door frame.

*I'll go with you* came a weak voice from the spare bed.

*You're not, stay and rest* Link grumbled at Emily whom was trying to get out of the bed. The girl glared at him while she walked to his side.

*I'm already fine. Slept long enough* she said changing her glare to a pleading look. Link sighed then motioned her to mount him to what she gladly accepted. Zelda saw Herios uncomfortable with the size of Link's wolf form but couldn't muster any strength to calm the man.

Elisa bowed and left first. Link watched Zelda and Selina for a second, lost in thoughts until Emily squeezed his mane. He grumbled but paid no heed then left too.

*Elisa check the western part of the town please, I'll check the eastern and southern we'll meet back here in 30 minutes* Link told her once they were outside the castle. She nodded and left quickly.

Link felt his gut twisting, just walking through Hyrule town with almost no light to shine felt as if twilight had reappeared but even then the twilight had its majestic brightness, this plainly looked as if someone had walked into a dark room.

*How are you so calm?* asked Link to a spaced out girl on top him.

She didn't look at him but still replied *Why not?*

Link chuckled at her answer *Hey, how did you get so wounded this afternoon? * he asked.

The girl squeezed his fur in rage *After i lured them away, it was all going fine. They were only two, they were by no means strong just persistent. Each time i took them down they would stand again.* they had stopped in the alleway next to Telma's bar *After the fifth time i had pounded them, more appeared from behind. They were at least 10 more at that moment and i was caught off guard.* she finished, dropping from Link's back .

The two watched their surrounding carefully, Link still kept his wolf form and used his heightened senses in search of any trace. Wierdly enough, there wasn't a single aroma, not the stinking smell of iron, nor the fruits of the market neither the human odor.

*I'm glad you're okay tho* Link said, motioning her to mount him again *Sorry, it was my fault you got wounded. Had i not asked you to be bait you wouldn't have been wounded.*

Emily had mounted Link before they heard a loud monster scream. Impossible Link thought, he heard that monster's cry enough times on his journey in the twilight. He ran toward the scream as fast as he could. They had arrived at another alley and Link froze to what he saw.

*Hey, that's my spot* the bluish, tall, skinny woman said. She was mounting the monster and chuckled at Link's reaction. *Long time no see Link* she said.

A/N: Short chapter, very very short sorry, i decided to stop right there, next chapter's a bomb! Gonna upload it in the next 3 days or even tomorrow so please be patient. Thank you kind readers for uhh... reading? Hope you like the fanfic and if you have any question about what's next feel free to PM me ^^


End file.
